APH: For the love of Music & Skyrim
by TriatheFFwriter
Summary: So there's a lovely duet going on here. Due to a certain love for Skyrim. Listen to the Skyrim song by Lindsey Stirling & Peter Hollens in order to understand this story. Or just read it. That could work, too. :3


It was a cold, December day. Gil & Addi decided to sit outside for a bit to talk & whatnot. Until Gil came up with a random, yet very 'awesome' idea.

"I have a great idea, Addi. I vant you to just go along vith it." The Prussian said with his very heavy German accent, surprisingly ecstatic at what he began mentally planning.  
"Huh?" Addonia looked at him questionably and wondered what the hell he was planning this time.  
"Get your violin und meet me out here again in 10 minutes. You won't regret zis." He smiled at her, giving her the convincing thought that she should at least try this before saying no.

Plus, it involved playing her favorite instrument, the violin. She learned to play years ago, but only occasionally played it as she grew older.

She ran into the huge manor-like building, up the huge staircase, into her room and ran down the stairs with her violin case in hand. Her mind wandering about what was about to happen.  
Her footsteps gained speed as she left the house and entered the snowy court yard and ran over to her old friend's side, panting for air.

"I haven't played in so long... I got excited at the fact someone remembered I still played..." She huffed out and took out her violin from its case, revealing a lovely dark-wood finish, fading from the ends slightly lighter the original color, giving it a beautiful accented color.  
"Looks like you keep it in wunderbar condition... Now try to play zis..." Gil took out 2 papers, filled with musical notes of all sorts. The title of the two papers read 'Skyrim'.  
"I know this... It's from that..." She mumbled to herself, then looked at him in surprise. Skyrim? The song from Skyrim? Was he serious right now..?

"Yes, and I think this would be an awesome idea if we did a 'duet' of some sort. Now, vhen I tell you to, start. Okay?" He looked at her with an excited smile and breathed in & out once. He looked up at the cloudy white sky and saw a snowflake fall.

He signaled by nodding his head once at a glance at her.

She began playing her violin slowly as he started the beginning of the song by vocalizing with small intervals.

The sky's clouds got lighter, and the music truly started.

Her bow slid across the strings lightly, going along with his voice. He began vocalizing longer and his voice became stronger & louder.

The duet the two were playing was moving. Especially to the people in the house. This sound filled the big house, bringing a mysterious feeling to two certain people in the house.  
Eduard & Katya were the first to go into the courtyard & join them. They joined in and began to sing in the background, knowing exactly when to, considering it was their favorite game theme in the whole world that they were vocalizing.

Toris & Natalia walked out to the balcony together on the far front side and watched as everyone enjoyed themselves.

Raivis walked out into the courtyard, carrying a cello case with him and a big smile.

He sat down on a bench nearby and joined in on the duet by soloing in as soon as Gil's voice faded out. Gil began to vocalize again, along with the two background singers supporting his voice in the song, bringing a great sound to the violin and the cello.

Toris wrapped an arm around Natalia and sighed sweetly.

"Natalia, I have a confession for you..." He whispered as he looked at her with a blush & a smile.  
"What is it?" She asked, a little frustrated.

He giggled, knowing exactly what she was doing: Putting up her defenses.  
"Do you have any idea what I'm about to say?"

"No. Get it over with." Her voice was seemingly more mad than frustrated now.  
"I love you. And I always have. I know you so well at that... So no need to keep your defenses up around me." He hugged her tightly and she felt herself giving into his hug and hugging back even tighter. Tears started welling up in her eyes and she began crying in his arms.  
"I love you, too..."

The music had brought a certain spirit in the house. A feeling of some sort... that brought out the best in everyone. Whether it was a musical talent, an enjoyed hobby of playing video games, a feeling of absolute affection, a crave of attention, or even a love of bringing people together through one simplistic, yet beautiful song.

The song began welling through Gil at such a wondrous rate, as he sang like he never had before.

The violin was being well strung at a harder & more consistent rate. Addi smiled as she watched the couple at viewable balcony finally come together. She kept a good concentration on playing her violin and saw as Gil glanced a smile at her as he sang.

The song finally reached its climax and the sound of the musical instruments with the voices was absolutely wonderful.

A random figure began walking into the courtyard and stood at the entrance behind them, absolutely stunned at the beautiful music being played. The person leaned against the wall and grinned, watching everyone with such smiles on their faces had brought a warm feeling in that persons empty heart.

The song eventually began to fade as it came to a slow, steady ending.

Addi brought the bow lightly against the strings, as the finale began. Raivis eventually faded himself out of the song, being so, then Gil began to slowly lower his voice, though he kept his speed at the same consistency it already was.

The sky started to let out more snow flakes than it did before. The flakes came down gradually, layering the ground and everything around it little by little...

Gil's voice faded into a nothing more than a mere whisper, as the two background singers had stopped completely, leaving just the violin playing at its strongest.  
The song ended completely, fading the violin out and the magic of the music ended along with it.

They all stood there in silence, wondering what had just happened.

"What the-"  
"How did this-"  
"I don't even-"  
"It was the music..." Addi whispered to herself, though everyone around her heard it.  
"It brings a certain...melody... A happiness to our hearts. Somezing zhat we all need in zhis life..." Gil sighed, and walked off.

Everyone stood there, taking in his words of wisdom. Even the two on the balcony, and especially the figure in the shadows.


End file.
